Redes sociales
by Misaki Rukia Hyuga
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo estudiante de 17 años... No sabe usar una red social, pronto descubrirá como utilizarla y las ventajas como las desventajas de ellas... no soy buena en hacer resúmenes.. mi segunda historia de Bleach.
1. Explorando

Hola, bueno les traigo una nueva idea de fanfic, hace mucho que no escribia nada para Bleach ya que no se me ocurría alguna idea, bueno espero que les guste.

**Autor del manga y personajes: Tite Kubo**

**Creador de la historia OCC: Misaki Rukia Hyuga**

**Redes sociales**

**Capitulo 1: Explorando **

Todo parecía normal, yo un estudiante de 17 años entrando al internet, no era mucho de redes sociales ya que para mí son una pérdida de tiempo, abrí mi perfil de esa red social llamada Facebook.

**Kurosaki Ichigo** tienes 23 notificaciones, 2 inbox y 6 solicitudes de amistad.

Para mí esa red social no me es interesante, bueno no le he dado oportunidad para que me cautive, pero como poder dar esa oportunidad si de día tengo clases, en las tardes hago tareas y noches estudio, bueno eso sin contar las visitas de los hollows, así que no es que se me haga aburrida mas bien no tengo tiempo.

Empezó a checar las notificaciones, me unieron a varios grupos, pero ninguno interesante.

**Keigo the best** te unió a "El Mejor grupo de la preparatoria de Karakura"

Se nota que ese grupo lleva tiempo, por esa razón nunca entendía de qué hablaban.

**Keigo the best** te unió a "Chicos increíbles de Karakura CIK)

Creo que Keigo tiene mucho tiempo libre

**Chad** te unió a "Protección animal"

Este grupo es muy Chad

**Inoue Orihime** te unió a "Flores"

No me interesa mucho ese grupo, adema Inoue no tiene jardín, a lo mejor es una analogía, pero para no hacerla sentir mal no pondré salir de ese grupo

**Ishida Uryu** publico en tu muro

"Kurosaki, nunca pensé que usaras esta red social"

No me podía quedar atrás asi que "yo tampoco me imagine que alguien tan tu usara esta red social"

Empeze a darle una leída a esta cosa, solo note fotos de **Mizuiro** de sus viajes con distintas mujeres, **Tatsuki** actualizo su estado "al fin gane el torneo de artes marciales fuck yeah", **Inoue** escribió "Si tuviera 5 vidas amaría 5 veces a esa persona" (¿desde cuándo Inoue es así de sentimental?), **Chad** "Hola". Enserio no entiendo esta cosa. **King of New York (KON)** escribió "Soy un muñeco muy guapo y no soy de cartón chicas ;) " Hasta esa cosa Tiene Facebook

Me disponía a cerrar esta cosa, pero de pronto algo llamo mi atención **Kuchiki Rukia** te unió a "**Sociedad de almas**" Fui directo a esa creo que llamada notificación y la apreté

**Kuchiki Rukia** agrego al grupo a **Kurosaki Ichigo**

Le di me gusta, pero de pronto

Bienvenido Kurosaki - **Hitsugaya Toshirou**

OO Ichigoooo - **Diosa Hermosa Matsumoto Rangiku Matsumoto**

cambia ese nombre, no vez que avergüenzas a al escuadrón—**Hitsugaya Toshirou**

Pero…. Taichoo –**Diosa Hermosa Matsumoto Rangiku**

Nada de peros Matsumoto—**Hitsugaya Toshirou**

-**Diosa Hermosa Rangiku**

Shiro-chan deja de echarle pelea a Rangiku-san—**Momo Hinamori**

A bienvenido Kurosaki-san—**Momo Hinamori**

Ichigo Bienvenido—**Calvito de la suerte (Ikaku)**

Lol aun no puedo dejar de reírme del nombre de usuario de Ikaku-san –**Abarai Renji**

Cállate, nuestra teniente ** Niña adorable Yachiru** nos escogió nombre—**Calvito de la suerte (Ikaku)**

Claro ¬w¬ a si bienvenido Ichigo—**Abarai Renji**

Que desastre por un solo nombre pensé, pero bueno me iba a retirar hasta que

**Kuchiki Rukia** escribió en tu muro

Revise la notificación.

Ichigo ten una buena noche **–Kuchiki Rukia** _hace 2 segundos_

Puede sonar extraño, pero me saco una sonrisa.


	2. Extraña sensación

Me alegre al ver ese mensaje de Rukia, pero a la vez sentía melancolía.

Ella se fue un tiempo a la sociedad de almas para arreglar unos asuntos de su familia, pero no se me he sentido extraño al no verla y ese mensaje me hizo ponerme de buenas.

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

Igualmente Rukia

Apague la computadora y me dispuse a dormir, cerré los ojos, casi me quedo dormido pero sentí una incomodidad, me dormí encima de mi celular.

Hum que molesto—lo agarre y lo puse en la mesa

Ahora si volvía a mi cama dispuesto a dormir, cuando de repente.

NO TENIA SUEÑO.

Cerré los ojos pero nada, trate de mantenerme calmado cerrando los ojos, pero en vez de dormirme empecé a imaginarme cosas, oía la voz de Rukia y todo lo que hacíamos cuando perseguíamos hollows, cuando íbamos a comprar helado acabando clases ó cuando le compre ese peluche de ese estúpido conejo deforme, sonreí de lado y me levante para dirigirme a la cocina, como no había nadie despierto a esa hora camine de puntitas, llegue al refrigerador, saque un vaso de leche y no sé qué paso pero todo se volvió negro.

Ichi-ni—oía una voz lejana

Ichi-ni

ICHI-NI

Me levante y observe a Karin.

Ichi-ni—dijo enojada—este es un pésimo lugar para dormir, deberías dormir en la sala o en tu habitación ya que babeas mucho y ese es mi lugar.

O disculpa Karin—me levante y me estire, Karin tenía razón es un pésimo lugar para dormir—por cierto ¿que hora es?

Son las 7:00—dijo limpiando su lugar—vete a cambiar, no tenias un examen difícil

A si cierto—Salí disparado del lugar, mi examen de cálculo diferencial era este día.

Oni-chan Hola—saludo Yuzu

Hola—seguí mi camino

ICHIGO—llamaba mi padre y venia hacia mí con una de sus típicas patada.

AHORA NO VIEJO—lo avente lo más lejos que pude.

Me empecé a cambiar, me puse mi uniforme, puse mi mochila, mi celular y me dirigí a la salida, sentía que algo se me olvidaba.

Ichi-nii—oí a Karin

Que sucede—conteste un poco estresado

NO LLEVAS ZAPATOS—me grito un poco estresada

Mire mis pies y era correcto deje mis zapatos en la entrada, volví a mi casa y me los coloque, Salí corriendo hasta el instituto.

CHICOS—dijo el profesor—no habrá examen, me tengo que ir de viaje una semana, así que solo hagan los ejercicios de la página 9—salio del salón

ESTUDIE PARA NADA—pensé desanimado

Kurosaki-kun—saludo Inoue

Inoue, ¿sucede algo?—dije un poco fastidiado

No nada, solo quería saber si—se tomo un minuto y se puso roja—disculpa ¿si estás bien?

A si, solo tuve una mala noche—puse mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

Inoue se fue con Tatsuki, pensé que nadie me molestaría hasta que.

ICHIGO—grito el molesto de Keigo—te vi conectado en Facebook y no me hablaste o no diste like a lo que ponía

Solo lo abrí para saber que era esa cosa—dije sacando un libro—no lo sé usar

Pero vi que le contestaste a Rukia-chan—dijo Keigo haciendo que dejara el libro.

Si, por que me mando mensaje—dije tratandondo de disimular un poco—no es como si la extrañara—muy bien Ichigo si fuera actor tendría un óscar.

Está bien—dijo desanimado—iré a ver que hace Chad.

Tanto Drama por esa cosa.

De pronto mi celular sonó, ¿era un hollow? O que seria, no era el tono que tenia Rukia, saque mi celular y observe

Kuchiki Rukia comento una publicación tuya.

¿Cuando registre mi celular en esa página del demonio?

Apreté el botón y me envió directo a esa cosa.

**Kuchiki Rukia**

Espero que tengas una linda mañana: 3

Otra vez esa sensación extraña invadía mi cuerpo, sonreí y escribí

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

Igualmente Rukia, no hagas travesuras

Sonreí y de repente

Kurosaki-kun, ¿Qué haces?

Nada—mi sonrisa cambio a la cara de siempre

A esta bien—Inoue se retiro

Creo que fuiste un poco grosero con ella—dijo Ishida

No creo—dije observándolo—me siento cansado

Está bien—dijo acomodándose esos anteojos—si hablas con Kuchiki-san le mandas saludos

No estoy hablando con Rukia—dijo sonrojado

Claro, esa sonrisa no es la misma que das con nosotros—dijo mirándome raro

Pero—trate de excusarme

No digas nada mas—camino hacia Inoue—saludala solamente

Ishida es muy inteligente.


	3. Especial de año nuevo

Hola, disculpen si me ausente un tiempo, no encontraba inspiración para continuar la historia (no lancen piedras), pero ya regrese fresca como lechuga y a continuar.

Este capítulo es especial a esta fecha.

El propietario de bleach y sus personajes es Tite Kubo (felicidades por su matrimonio), uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para poder traerles esta linda y graciosa historia. Derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.

Nota: No se qué cosa escribí arriba._. (Historia creada por mí: 9)

Un poco aparte de el fanfic rede sociales, pero espero que les guste :D

**Este año nuevo quiero.**

31 del 2012, una fecha muy importante para las persona por que según acaba el año, para mí es un día normal, no entiendo el por qué de la emoción—pensaba el chico de cabello naranja

Oni-chan arréglate tenemos que ir al templo a rezar—Gritaba Yuzu afuera del cuarto de Ichigo

Está bien—dijo con pesadez el chico.

Ichigo—decía un león de juguete

¿Qué quieres Kon?—cambiándose la playera

¿Puedo ir?—hizo cara chibi

No—dijo cerrando la puerta de su cuarto

Mocoso amargado—se sentó en su cama—ni que quisiera ir con esa familia loca que tiene, ne-san porque todavía no regresas, te extraño—se disponía a dormir

Para que me presionan si todavía no estaban listas—decía sentándose en el sofá

Ichigoooooo—grito su padre para recibirlo con una patada, pero fue esquivado

Viejo, al menos compórtate aunque sea hoy—dijo pateándolo de regreso

Te he enseñado bien Ichigo—decía su padre—has esquivado perfectamente mi patada voladora.

Cállate viejo—dijo con pesadez

Oni-chan, Oto-san no se peleen—decía Yuzu

Mi pequeña Yuzu esta hermosa con ese Kimono—corría a abrazarla

Viejo cálmate—lo patearon

Karin-chan—dijo la pequeña Yuzu abrazando a su hermana

O Karin, esta hermosa como Yuzu en Kimono—decía su padre sobándose la nariz

Gracias viejo—se dirigieron a la puerta

Vamos Oni-chan—Yuzu llevaba de la mano a su hermano

Waho—decia Yuzu—hay mucha gente y está muy bonita la decoración.

Si—contesto su hermano

Es una lástima que Rukia-chan no pudiera estar con nosotros este día—decía Karin

Rukia-chan estaba emocionada con venir aquí este año, pero tuvo problemas familiares y tuvo que regresar a su casa—decía desanimado el Kurosaki mayor

El próximo año la traeremos—decía Yuzu alegre

Si—dijo Ichigo

Muy bien vallamos al templo a pedir nuestros deseos para el próximo año y para agradecer que este año fuera un año muy interesante –dijo el Kurosaki mayor

Si—dijeron al unisonó

Este año espero tener el mejor promedio en la escuela, que mi familia tenga salud y que oni-chan no sea tan amargado—pensaba Yuzu

Este año espero tener un premio por jugar futbol, que Yuzu, Ichi-nii y el viejo gocen de salud y que Ichi-nii no lo dañen en batalla—pensaba Karin

Este año espero que mis hijos estén bien, que Ichigo no se lastime duro en batalla, que Yuzu y Karin siempre estén sanas y yo, yo ya estoy viejo así que no necesito nada, solo quiero que mis hijos estén bien, a si que Rukia-chan le quite lo gruñón a mi hijo—pensaba el Ishin

Que este año pueda proteger a mi familia, a mis amigos y a mi ciudad, que pueda saber más sobre mi pasado, que Yuzu, Karin y el viejo estén bien y que Rukia esté bien, además que mi lluvia interior no vuelva—pensó Ichigo

Muy bien familia—decía Ishin—VAMOS A DESEARLE UN LINDO AÑO A SU MADRE

Si vamos—dijeron Karin y Yuzu

No ha cambiado nada este lugar—decía el optimista padre

Papá estos lugares nunca cambian—decía Yuzu

Misaki mi amor hemos llegado—decía eufórico Ishin

Viejo compórtate—decía Ichigo quien ya le había dado una patada a su padre

Masaki nuestros hijos son malos conmigo—decía abrazando la lapida de su esposa

Nuestro padre nunca cambiara Ichi-nii—susuraba Karin a Ichigo

No lo creo Karin—decía poniendo la mano en su frente en forma de reproche.

Iré a ver a Yuzu—camino Karin dejando solo a Ichigo

Hace tiempo que no venia por aquí Madre—pensó el peli naranja—hace tiempo que no veía este lugar, pero recuerdo que esa vez vine con Rukia, ese día al fin pude desahogarme

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Flash back

9 de junio, unos chicos con uniforme escolar gris caminaban cerca del cementerio de Karakura, la chica pequeña y de cabello negro iba peleando con el chico alto de cabello naranja.

Ichigo no entiendo porque odias a chappy—decia frustrada la chica

Simplemente se me hace patético—dijo aguantando la risa al ver a la chica enfadada

Eres un malvado—decía haciendo pucheros

Llegamos—decía congelado el chico

Ichigo, ¿veras a tu mama?—extrañada

Si, hoy es su cumpleaños—trataba de caminar, pero se sentía congelado

Deberías comprarle flores—decía la chica—los espíritus se alegran si les compras un ramo de flores en una ocasión especial

Pero tenemos que regresar para ir a la florería cerca de la escuela—decía con pesadez el chico

No tonto yo conozco una florería cerca de aquí—lo tomo de la muñeca y empezó a correr

Espera Rukia no vallas tan rápido—decía corriendo detrás de ella

Llegamos Ichigo—decía la chica

Rukia, esto es una casa—lo miraba confundido

No espera—toco la puerta.

O Rukia-chan tiempo sin verte—decía una viejita

Hola Megumi-san—decía la chica—vine por flores

Claro Rukia-chan, pasa pasa—decia la viejita

Muchas gracias, vamos Ichigo—lo jalo para que entrara

¿Es un conocido Rukia-chan?—decía la viejita observándolo

Si, el es Kurosaki Ichigo—sonreía

O al fin te conozco Ichigo-chan—sonrió—todos los que conozcan a Rukia—chan y sean buenos con ella son bienvenidos aquí

Gracias—se extraño por la actitud de la anciana.

Y ¿su hijo como esta?—dijo la chica

Muy bien, consiguió empleo y solo descansa en la noches—decía alegre

Y ¿su hija?—la miro

A Mikoto está bien, ella está muy ocupada en su empleo, pero según dijo viene en año nuevo a pasarla con migo y su hermano Tora—dijo buscando las flores—por cierto ¿Qué flores quiere?

No sabría decirle, a mi madre le gustaban todas las flores—decía algo triste

O es para su madre—miro con compasión al chico- ya e que flores ponerle a su arreglo—la mujer entro a su oficina.

Rukia—el chico la llamo

Si—volteo a verlo

No nada—siguió mirando la puerta por donde la viejecita había entrado

Está bien—dijo observando la casa—hace tiempo que no estoy aquí, no ha cambiado nada—sonrió

Rukia tu

Listo termine—le acerco un enorme ramo

Waho Megumi-san esta hermoso—dijo Rukia entusiasmada

¿Cuánto va a ser?—dijo Ichigo sacando la cartera

No es nada—sonrió—son flores y las flores hacen que lo espíritus se alegren.

¿Enserio?—dijo extrañado—muchas gracias—agarro el ramo

Vamos vallan al cementerio si no les van a cerrar la puerta—dijo la viejecita divertida

Muchas gracias por todo Megumi-san—la chica agarro a Ichigo y salió corriendo—saludos a Akira-san y a Mikoto-san

Si Rukia-chan de tu parte los saludo—cerró la puerta

Rukia, ¿desde cuándo conoces a esa señora?—dijo extrañado

Hace mucho tiempo, ella era una shinigami—dijo caminando

El chico se impacto de la noticia— ¿Qué?

Si era una shinigami, pero ella decidió casarse con un humano y vivir una vida normal sin casar Hollows—dijo deteniéndose en la entrada del cementerio—pero esa historia no te la contare este día, hay algo más importante ahora

Claro—se adentraron al cementerio

El ambiente era calmado, pero pronto encontraron la tumba que ellos buscaban

Madre—dijo Ichigo—feliz cumpleaños—se le dificulto hablar

Ichigo—le agarro el hombro con suavidad—sabes, tu madre está muy orgullosa de ti

No lo sé Rukia, me siento culpable de lo que paso—dijo algo triste

No debes de estar triste—dijo agarrándole la cabeza con suavidad y haciendo que se miraran a los ojos—No tuviste la culpa

Si lo fue, no debí correr para salvar a esa niña que era la trampa—dijo derramando unas lagrimas

Ichigo—lo abrazo—eres un chico que protege a las personas, tu madre lo sabía, tu madre se sacrifico por ti para que tu protegieras a más personas y además –lo miro a los ojos—ella te amaba

Rukia—se sorprendió

Sonríe, ella le gustaba que sonrieras—mostrando una sonrisa grande

Rukia—se limpio los ojos—gracias—la envolvió entres sus brazos, algo que sorprendió a Rukia—muchas gracias.

De nada—le correspondió el abrazo.

*-*-+-*-+-+ Fin del flash back


	4. Especial de año nuevo capitulo 2

Historia doble :3

Hola, disculpen si me ausente un tiempo, no encontraba inspiración para continuar la historia (no lancen piedras), pero ya regrese fresca como lechuga y a continuar.

Este capítulo es especial a esta fecha.

El propietario de bleach y sus personajes es Tite Kubo (felicidades por su matrimonio), uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para poder traerles esta linda y graciosa historia. Derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.

Nota: No se qué cosa escribí arriba._. (Historia creada por mí: 9)

Un poco aparte de el fanfic rede sociales, pero espero que les guste :D

**Este año nuevo ...**

¿Quién es?—dijo una mujer

Kurosaki Ichigo—dijo el chico

Ichigo-chan—abrió la puerta la mujer

Buenas tarde Megumi-san—saludo gentilmente

Adelante—le abrió la puerta—pasa

Gracias—entro

Toma asiento—se sentó en uno de sus sillones

Muchas gracias—se sentó

¿A qué se debe tu visita Ichigo-san?—sonrió

Vera, pasaba por aquí y quise venir a saludarla—la miro

Muchas gracias, me hacía falta compañía—decía melancólica

Y ¿sus hijos?—extrañado

Mikoto no pudo venir, mucho trabajo en su empresa—lo observo—Tora tuvo doble turno

O ya—la miro

Es algo triste, quisiera ver a mi hija junto con mis nietos, además de ver a Tora casado y con una familia, también volver a ver la sociedad de almas, a mis amigos y a Kuchiki Byakuya—dijo melancólicamente

¿Byakuya?—se sorprendió

Si Kuchiki Byakuya, mi mejor amigo—sonrió

Ichigo no sabía que pensar al oír lo que la mujer dijo

Veras mi historia data de mucho tiempo, hace 68 años yo era la mejor shinigami de todos , mi mejor amigo de la infancia fue Byakuya, aunque muy en el fondo sentía algo diferente a amistad, pero sabía que él era feliz con Hisana-chan y yo era feliz, hace tiempo yo pertenecía al escuadrón 4, yo vi morir a Hisana-chan vi como Byakuya se volvió alguien frio, el la amaba mucho y sabia que nunca amaría a alguien como amo a Hisana-chan, una semana después me enviaron a cuidar Karakura, pero un Hollow me prosiguió, hasta que.

+-+-*-*- Flash back

¿Estas bien?—dijo un chico de cabello café, blanco, delgado y con el uniforme de la universidad

Si—una mujer de cabello rojo ondulado y vestida de shinigami le contesto

Qué bien—sonrió

Espera, ¿puedes verme?—sorprendida

Si—sonrió—eres un shinigami

Ella se quedo anonadada

Si es extraño, pero desde joven veo espiritus—sonrio

Eres alguien extraño—lo miro confundida—por cierto ¿el hollow?

A, ¿así se llaman esas cosas?—lo miro confundido

Si, ¿donde está?—preocupada

A lo vencí—dijo sin importancia

¿Lo venciste?—sorprendida

Si, veras—extendió su mano y una especie de fuego azul apareció

Kidou—se preocupo más

Se llama ¿Kidou?—se miro su mano confundido

Humano, eres algo extraño—lo miro

Oye no me digas Humano, me llamo Hanabusa Ryo—le extendió la mano—y ¿tu hermosa dama cómo te llamas?

Terumi—miro su mano que ya no estaba iluminada—Megumi

Qué lindo nombre Terumi-chan—le sonrió

Ella se sonrojo—nadie me había dicho así—le agarro la mano

¿Enserio?—la miro a los ojos—pues esos chicos están loco ya que eres una shinigami hermosa.

*-`*-`*Fin del flash back

Después el me dejo vivir en su casa en lo estaba en Karakura, poco a poco lo conocí, poco a poco se convirtió en mi amigo y poco a poco me enamore de él, al final el y yo nos casamos, deje la sociedad de almas con honores, tuve a mis hijos y era feliz. Pero la muerte es impredecible hace algunos años mi esposo murió sin antes decirme que fue lo mejor de su vida conocer a una shinigami de cabello rojo y ojos purpura que fuera la mujer más fuerte que el haya conocido—la viejita narraba la historia y unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Es una linda historia—la miro

Si—se limpio las lagrimas—Ichigo-chan te conozco desde hace tiempo, Rukia-chan me contaba mucho de ti, pero yo te conozco desde hace más tiempo.

¿Cómo?—con curiosidad

Hace tiempo, yo estaba con mis hijos en un restaurante , era un día lluvioso, una mujer hermosa de cabello café claro con un niño de cabello naranja caminaba por la calle contraria, pero el niño salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el rió—dijo fijando su mirada a Ichigo que estaba consternado—la mujer corrió tras él, en eso sentí una presencia y deje a mis hijos en el restaurante y corrí hacia ellos, vi a la mujer herida encima del niño, me acerque a ellos y solo oí "Ichigo, serás un chico increíble, un chico admirable y no me importa lo que hize ya que lo hice porque te amo y quiero que tengas una vida feliz, no soportaría que murieras, se fuerte y cuida a tus hermanas y a tu padre, hijo estudia, siempre sonríe y Te amo Ichigo", trate de curarla y solo me sonrió, recuerdo que me dijo "no te preocupes, ya no podre sobrevivir con esta pérdida de sangre", use mi celular para llamar a la ambulancia, pero la mujer había muerto y el niño había despertado de su desmayo, yo solo le pase la mano en sus hombros y lo abrace lo más fuerte, hasta que la ambulancia llego, después me tuve que ir y fui por mis hijos, siempre veía al chico de cabello naranja caminar por ese lugar esperando a su madre, hasta que su familia fue por él, después de ese día no lo volví a ver—miro a Ichigo—ese niño eres tu Ichigo-chan, esas son las palabras que tu madre te dijo cuando ella murió

Mi madre—trataba de ocultar su cara, pero fue detenido por unas manos.

Ichigo-chan tu madre supo que te convertirías en un hombre increíble que protegerías a las personas, ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por ti ya que ella te amaba—sonrió—no estés triste, se feliz y vive la vida al máximo

Megumi-san—la miro

Animo—rió

Gracias

2 hr más tarde

Muchas gracias por el té Megumi-san—salía de su casa

De nada, me hacía falta compañía—abrió la puerta

Vendré a visitarla mas amenudeo—sonrió

Que linda sonrisa tienes, me recuerda a mi Ryo—lo miraba con ternura

Hehehe— unas risas hicieron que ambos voltearan

La mujer vio a esas personas y no aguanto las ganas de llorar.

Mira Tora, mamá abrió la puerta—dijo una chica de cabello largo café y ojos morado

Si—un joven de cabello rebelde rojo y ojos cafés la saludaba

¿Ella es nuestra abuelita mama?—una pequeña de cabello negro con ojos morados de 5 años le preguntaba

Si es ella—sonrió

Papá qué bueno que venimos a Japón—dijo un niño de cabello rubio y ojos morados de 3 años—amo las flores de Sakura

Lo sé, además tu mamá quería visitar a su abuela—sonrió un hombre alto rubio

Cuñado fue un lindo regalo—dijo el joven de cabello rojo

Lo sé—dijo sonriendo el rubio al pelirrojo

MAMÁ MAMÁ—corria la mujer de cabello largo café a los brazos de la anciana

MIKOTO—la mujer la abrazo

Mamá te extrañe demasiado—lloraba en los brazos de su madre.

Igual yo hija—lloraba en los brazos de su hija

Enserio, gracias cuñado—sonrió

De nada—miro la escena

Mamá—dijo la pequeña— ¿Nos vas a presentar?

A si cierto, Mamá ella es Hikari y el es Ryo, son mis hijos, son tus nietos—la volvió a abrazar

Están muy grandes—se acerco a ellos—yo soy su abuela

Hola abuela—dijeron los dos niños

A si cierto, el es Kyon mi esposo—sonrió

Mucho gusto—le vio la mano

El gusto es mío Megumi-san—le sonrió

Bueno entremos a la casa—dijo el joven pelirrojo

Si—dijo la chica—vamos mamá

Si solo me despido de—volteo a donde estaba el joven peli naranja, pero ya no estaba— ¿Ichigo-chan?

¿Mamá?—la mujer extrañada

A nada hija, es que un amigo vino a verme—camino con ella

Un chico peli naranja caminaba ocultando su sonrisa con su suéter azul, se alegro que la encinita volviera a ver a su familia, ahora el debía caminar rápido para poder llegar con la suya.

Oni-chan bienvenido—dijo su hermana

Ichi-nii ¿acabaste lo que ibas a hacer?—dijo su hermana recostada en el sillón

Si—se sentía más ligero

Listo para la gran fiesta de fuegos artificiales de los Kurosaki—dijo su padre saliendo con muchos fuegos artificiales.

Si—dijo el chico

Ichi-nii esta extraño—dijo la muchacha de cabello negro a su padre—hace tiempo Ichi-nii no salía de su habitación cuando encendíamos los fuegos artificiales

Creo que hoy está feliz—sonrió su padre

Transcurrieron las horas

Bueno en muy poco tiempo será 1/1/2013—decia el Kurosaki mayor

Si, esta fiesta fue muy animada, oni-chan gracias por participar—decía alegre la chica de cabello café claro

De nada Yuzu—dijo sonriéndole sinceramente

¿Te paso algo bueno hoy Ichi-nii?—decía su hermana de cabello negro

Si, digamos que me encontré con una persona y aclaro muchas cosas—dijo mirando el cielo

Qué bien—dijo su padre

Todo estuvo bien—pensó el chico—si tan solo Rukia estuviera aquí—miro la luna, pero su celular vibro— ¿una notificación?—lo abrió y checo

**Kuchiki Rukia** publico en tu **biografía**

Ichigo se fijo en esa notificación y lo llevo a la publicación de la chica, pensaba que era algo importante

**Kuchiki Rukia **publicó

Ichigo yo...

_Hace 1 min_

¿Qué habrá querido decir Rukia?—se pregunto

5—4—3-2—1-Feliz año nuevo

Ichigo vio como sus hermanas se abrazaban y su padre trataba de entrar al abrazó pero ellas no lo dejaban, el miraba divertido esa escena hasta que su celular sonó

Llamada Chappy dice que tienes una llamada

Odio ese tono—dijo el chico contestando—si, hola Ichigo habla

Ichigo—una voz que él quería oír desde hace mucho tiempo

Rukia—dijo ocultando su alegría

Feliz año nuevo—dijo la chica

Gracias igualmente—dijo el chico

Ichigo quisiera que este año sigamos estando juntos—dijo la chica

Si seguiremos estando juntos—le contesto

Bueno saludos a tu familia, por cierto gracias por estar con Megumi-san—dijo Rukia

De nada, fue bueno platicar con ella, me siento feliz—sonrió

He he, espero que estés bien, pronto regresare a Karakura para que me compres lo que yo quiero de regalo—rió

¿El chappy de juguete verdad?—dijo aburrido

Si, te amare por el resto de mi vida, digo eres mi amigo—se oía nerviosa

Hahaha está bien—dijo el chico

Bueno hasta luego Ichigo—se despidió la chica

Adiós Rukia, ten una linda noche—sonrió apagando se celular.

**Facebook**

**Inoue Orihime **publico en tu **biografía**

**La mejor peleadora de Japón (tatsuki)** publico en **biografía**

**Keigo el mejor **publico en tu **biografía **

**Mizuiro Kojima **publico en tu** biografía**

**Chad **publico en tu **biografía**

**Ishida Uryu **publico en tu ** biografía**

Son muchas notificaciones, las veré después…

**Inoue Orihime **compartió

Quisiera que él me llamara a las 12:00 am para decir que quiere un año conmigo

_Hace 2 horas en la pastelería_

Qué raro fue eso—pensó—pero

*-+-* flash back

Ichigo quisiera que este año sigamos estando juntos—dijo la chica

Si seguiremos estando juntos—le contesto

*-+-+ fin del flash back

Un año junto con Rukia—apago su celular y se disponía a dormir—Buenas noches Rukia

*-*-+ sociedad de almas

Buenas noches Ichigo—sonrió al ver la luna y apagando su celular.


	5. Acosado

Disculpen por la tardanza, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo y disculpen si es corto, esta fue una vivencia que le ocurrió a un conocido y quería narrarla, porfavor dejen comentarios, pronto culminare la historia.

Gleich pertenece a Tita Cubo, esta historia me pertenece y utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Espero que les guste

**Acosado.**

Mi día había sido muy cansado, pero ya era viernes así que me disponía a descansar, pero antes de eso saque mi celular y me puse a revisar mis notificaciones.

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu foto de perfil_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu estado_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu publicación en el muro de CKG (recuerdo que este grupo era solo de chicos._.)_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu enlace_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu foto_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu foto_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu foto_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu foto_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu foto_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu foto_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu foto_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu foto_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu foto_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu foto_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu foto_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu foto_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu foto_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu foto_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu foto_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu álbum "un día en familia¨"_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu foto_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu foto_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu foto_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu foto_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu foto_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu foto_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta tu álbum "yo"_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ escribio en tu álbum "yo" :3_

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le gusta la publicación de tu muro_

Después de leer mis 300 notificaciones (el 99% era de Inoue) me puse a pensar que esta chica tiene mucho tiempo libre.

"me siento acosado"

**_Inoue Orihime_**_ le dio like a tu estado._

¿Qué es lo que le sucede a esta chica?, cerré sesión y me puse a estudiar para olvidarme de que me acosan en Facebook

Más tarde me volví a conectar para ver si alguien aparte de Inoue me había publicado algo, pero no hubo novedad, ni siquiera de "ella", así que decidí apagar mi celular y leer un libro.

**Lunes en la mañana**

Buenos días Ichigo—dijo un chico de cabello café

Buenos días Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad e Ishida—dijo desganado

BUENOS DÍAS KUROSAKI-KUN—se oyó una voz detrás del chico peli naranja, provocando que tirara sus libros y se espantara.

Orihime, no salgas de sorpresa, vas a espantar a alguien—dijo su amiga Tatsuki jalándola de la oreja

Pero Tatsuki-chan—hizo cara de perrito

Pff—bufo su amiga—nunca cambiaras.

Inoue, necesito hablar contigo—dijo un pelinaranja

¿Que?—sobresaltada y sonrojada—cla claro—siguió al pelinaranja dejando a su amiga anonadada

¿Que querrá Ichigo?—se pregunto

Afuera del salón

Inoue—dijo mirándola

Si ¿que sucede?—dijo sonrojada

¿Tienes mucho tiempo libre verdad?—dijo extrañado

¿Por qué?—dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Porque—la agarro de los hombros

"Kurosaki-kun, me agarra de los hombres y me mira a los ojos, que querrá, este es el mejor día de mi vida, puede ser que mis sentimientos al fin sean correspondidos"—pensaba la chica

Creo que le das like a todo lo que hago o tengo en Facebook—dijo en forma de reproche

¿Qué?—saliendo de sus pensamientos rápido

Si, ayer tenía muchas notificaciones y el 99% eran tuyas—dijo en forma de reproche—pienso que ¿tienes mucho tiempo libre o me estas acosando?

A disculpa—se empezó a confundir—veras, ayer abrí fase y en más recientes apareces y le di like a todo lo que venía en más recientes, discúlpame no volverá a ocurrir.

No te preocupes, creí que había sido eso, luego yo le doy like a todo lo que Rukia publica y me aparece en más recientes—dijo tocándose la cabeza

a—se sintió extraña—vez, es algo normal—trato de sonreír—bueno hay que entrar al salón, la profesora no se tarda en entrar

Si—se encamino a la puerta.

Kurosaki-kun—dijo observándolo—yo

"yo le doy like a todo lo que Rukia publica y me aparece en más recientes"

No sé qué es lo pasa—dijo mirando la ventana—pero—el viento soplo meneando su cabello.

En el salón de clase

Que le dijiste a Orihime—dijo Tatsuki

Solo que me sentía acosado por que tenía muchas notificaciones de ella—dijo sin interés

A solo eso—dijo algo decepcionada

¿Pasa algo?—dijo extrañado por el sonido de la voz de su amiga

No nada, ¿oye y Orihime donde esta?—dijo preocupada

A venia conmigo—dijo extrañado

Iré a buscarla—dijo saliendo del salón

Que mujeres tan raras—dijo sin darle atención

Kurosaki, te veo muy apagado—dijo Ishida

No—dijo esquivando la plática

¿Kuchiki-san no te ha escrito verdad?—dijo el pelinegro

No—dijo un poco nervioso

Mm, me lo suponía—dijo riéndose levemente—estos hombres enamorados—salió del salón

Cállate—dijo sonrojado y ocultándose con su libro abriendo su celular—Rukia por que no has publicado nada.


	6. Desaparecida

**Hola chicos, no tenía mucha inspiración y creo que ya perdí mucho lo de redes sociales, pero espero que les guste, solo faltan 2 capítulos y acabamos: 3... **

**Bueno bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo y la Historia es mia :3**

**Espero que les guste**

**Desaparecida.**

Todo es negro, no sé por qué empecé a ver las cosas de ese color—decía cierto peli naranja recostado en su cama

Ichigo ya levántate, no me gusta verte triste—decía Kon pegándome con sus patitas de peluche—Has estado así desde hace 1 mes

No tengo ganas Kon—me voltio dándole la espalda.

Bueno, me iré a ver que hacen tus hermanas, seguro no están amargadas como tu—dijo azotando la puerta

No sé qué me pasa—me tapaba con mi almohada—no sé qué pasa

Ichigo—oía una voz de una mujer—Ichigo, Ichigo.

RUKIA—me desperté exaltado—creo que me quede dormido, pero—me rasque la cabeza—ese sueño fue demasiado raro—saque mi celular para revisar Facebook (creo que me estoy volviendo adicto a el)

0 notificaciones 3 inbox 11 solicitudes

**Inoue Orihime**

Hola Kurosaki-kun, eto no se porque pero ya no me deja ver tus estados...

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

Inoue ha de ser tu servidor y ¿para qué quieres ver mis estados? (estas bloqueada)

Inbox 2

**Kurosaki Ishin**

Ichigooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo, ¿por qué no aceptas mi solicitud de amistad?

**Kurosaki Ichigo **

Viejo ha de ser tu servidor, ya te acepte. (No es cierto)

**Inbox 3**

**Asano Keigo**

Ichigo dale like a mi foto perfil: 3

**Kurosaki Ichigo **

Mi servidor no sirve Keigo, luego le doy like…. (Siempre lo hago y o cambia todas las semanas =_=)

**Kurosaki** **Ichigo** publico

¿Por que la persona que quiero que se comunique conmigo no lo hace?

_A 10 amigos tuyos les gusta esto_

**Ishida Uryuu: **Extraño a Kuchiki-san, ya que así no ponías estados deprimentes

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** Jodete Ishida

**Sado Yastura:** (Y)

**Inoue Orihime: **Si era el servidor Kurosaki-kun, si quieres podemos hablar: D

**Kurosaki Ichigo: **._. A que bueno que era el servidor Inoue, eto no muchas gracias ya me voy a desconectar

**Inoue Orihime: **OK, Kurosaki-kun :D… nos vemos luego ;)

**Ishida Uryuu: **Inoue-san si quieres podemos hablar?

**Inoue Orihime: **Ok Ishida-kun J

¿Que es lo que sucede?, ¿Por qué Rukia no se conecta o marca por teléfono?—me quede dormido otra vez.

Ichigo—otra vez la misma voz de mujer me llamaba—Ichigo

¿Qué quieres?—me acerque a donde provenía esa voz

Ichigo—sentí que unas manos me rodearon la cintura

¿Qué crees que haces?—dije un poco sonrojado y tratándome de alejar

No me reconoces Ichigo, eso es muy cruel—la voz sonaba desanimada

Gire mi cabeza y la luz se reflejo— ¿Rukia?

Ichigo—sonrió

Rukia—fue algo instintivo, pero la cargue y le di muchas vueltas, eso no era normal en mí

Me alegro que estés bien—sonrió sonrojada

Igual—la mire y me perdí en sus ojos violetas

Ichi—me miro a lo ojos

Rukia—la bese y ella me correspondió, era algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho, me separe de ella y la mire a los ojos, note cierto brillo en sus ojos—te extrañe

Igual yo—me sonrió

No has cambiado nada—dije acariciando su cabello

Y tu tampoco sigues siendo el mismo baka—dijo mirándome a los ojos—además no has notado que….

¿Que Rukia?—no oí lo que dijo

Mírame Ichigo—me dijo sonrojada

Rukia—me quede atónico-¿Cuándo te cambiaste?—me sonroje ya que solo traía ropa interior

Ichigo estas—me beso con mucha fuerza

Rukia—le correspondí, perdí la noción del tiempo

Ichi—me mordió el cuello

Rukia, no me podre controlar—dije abrazándola

Se nota—se rio—mírate

¿Cuándo me cambie?—me sonroje al verme solo con mis calzoncillos

Eres un pervertido—me puso un dedo en mi pecho y… ¿de dónde salieron las orejas de conejo?—me volvió a besar

Rukia—estaba confundido

Ichi es hora de que—me miro a los ojos—despiertes

¿Que?—dije confundido

Despierta—se iba alejando

RUKIAA—la seguía—Rukia no corras

ICHIGO—me dieron un golpe

RUKIA—me desperté de golpe

Ichigo—dijo Kon—¿soñaste con ne-san?

No—dije mirando la ventana

Pues creo que necesitas darte un baño frio—dijo pícaramente Kon

Me fije y vi porque lo decía—cállate

Que gruñón eres, extraño a ne-san por que así estabas menos gruñón—dijo volviéndose a ir

¿Qué FUE ESE SUEÑO?—me estrelle contra la pared—tengo que darme un baño

_¿Rukia donde estas?_


End file.
